An American at Hogwarts?
by Kitty Tomlinson-Maslow
Summary: Harriet Smith, a Texas native, moves to Godric's Hollow in England at age 10, slating her for Hogwarts a year later. How will her run at Hogwarts play out? Find out here.
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow, Smiths!" Mr. Smith said as the family travelled into the area, stopping by their new house, close to the entrance to the community.

"We need to find an Elementary school here for you," Mrs. Smith said to her daughter, Harriet.

"Honey, they call it Primary here," Mr. Smith said.

"Whatever, we need to find a school for her. She's not quite old enough for secondary here. I did my research," Mrs. Smith said.

"Where's my broom?" Harriet asked.

"You can fly later, we need to get moved in!" Mrs. Smith said before the family began lugging boxes into their new home. They finished lugging their small amount of possessions into the house within the hour, as the house was furnished, as Mr. Smith had paid for. Pictures of Harriet playing Junior Quidditch in the hot Texas weather, pictures of their cat with Harriet, and family photos were placed where they belonged with a little charm from Mr. Smith. Harriet manually put her new room together, as she wasn't allowed to use magic. Even back in Texas, she couldn't, as the American Ministry of Magic also forbade underage magic.

"Merlin, it's cold here!" Harriet said, plopping onto the couch wearing her hoodie.

"We lived in a hot climate, now we're in a cold one. You'll get used to it, honey," Mrs. Smith said, sitting next to her daughter.

A year later, when Harriet was eleven in the summer of 2011, a letter came in by a barn owl, flying in through the open window and dropping the parcel in Harriet's lap. She opened the letter and smiled.

"My friend Arthur told me about this place! Ever heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harriet said.

"Yes, I heard they were fantastic! That's also where that famous kid, Harry Potter, went," Mrs. Smith said.

"Really? Well, I still want to go," Harriet said.

"Of course. We'll take you down to Diagon Alley tomorrow, okay? I've already moved our money to the Gringott's here," Mr. Smith said.

The next day, in Diagon Alley, Harriet and Arthur O'Brian looked at the different shops, getting fitted for their school robes, buying their cauldrons and books, and finally receiving their wands. They went down to Ollivander's and walked up to the desk. Arthur rang a bell and an elderly man walked in.

"New Hogwarts students, I see. I remember every wand I've ever sold. Now, let's start with the lady. The wand chooses the wizard," Mr. Ollivander said, pulling a box from a stack.

"Try this one," Mr. Ollivander said. Harriet waved it. Boxes flew out of their shelves.

"Not that one. Try… this one," he said, handing another wand to her. She knew right then and there it was the right wand.

"That's the gem!" Mr. Ollivander said. "Hawthorne and Phoenix feather, 11 and a half inches. Seven galleons," Mr. Ollivander said, and Harriet handed the man his money. "Interesting. Twenty years ago, a boy named Harry Potter came in and bought his first wand. Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches. You remind me of him. Similar name, same wand core," Mr. Ollivander said. "I just hope you don't end up with similar problems."

"I'm sure I won't, but you never know," Harriet said.

"Now, young man, let's have your wand choose you," Mr. Ollivander said to Arthur. Mr. Ollivander handed Arthur the wand that hadn't worked properly for Harriet. He waved it and it worked perfectly.

"That's actually not a rare occurrence to find the right wand first. Holly and Dragon Heartstring, 12 inches. Seven galleons," Mr. Ollivander said, and Arthur handed the man his money.

It came time for Harriet to head off to Hogwarts. Her family went with her to King's Cross.

"Okay, where's platform 9 ¾?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yeah, I went to the Houston Academy of Magic, not Hogwarts," Mr. Smith said.

"Harriet, there you are!" Arthur said, spotting her and her family.

"Hey, how do we get onto the platform?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, you just go through that brick column right there. Won't hurt a bit," Arthur's mom said.

"Okay."

"Arthur, why don't you and Harriet go together?" Arthur's dad said. The two kids nodded at each other and ran at the column, going right through to the platform, followed by their parents.

"There it is. The Hogwarts Express. Takes up to the school," Arthur said.

"How do you know so much about it when you haven't been there yet?" Harriet asked.

"My parents told me a bunch of stories about their school years growing up. Where did your parents go to school?" Arthur asked.

"My dad went to Houston Academy of Magic," Harriet answered. "They grew up in Texas. My mom's a Muggle, no magic in her at all."

"Really? Cool. I can't wait to actually see the school."

"Neither can I."

The pair put their stuff in the train and boarded, looking for an empty compartment. They didn't find one, but they found one with only one person in it, a short girl around their age with long auburn hair, skin covered in freckles, and green eyes.

"Mind if we join you?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, go right ahead," the girl said with a smile.

"So what's your name?" Harriet asked.

"Keen. Dana Keen. And you?"

"I'm Harriet Smith and he's Arthur O'Brian."

"Cool accent! Where are you from?"

"Texas. My accent is cool?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah, totally! I've got a thing for American accents. But I thought Hogwarts only services England and Ireland," Dana said.

"We live in Godric's Hollow."

"Where?"

"It's a wizarding village, named after one of the founders of Hogwarts," Arthur said.

"Sorry, I'm Muggle-born. I know nothing about your world," Dana explained.

"My mom's a Muggle, so I know the feeling. Well, the secondhand feeling," Harriet said.

"While we're talking about it I might as well say I'm pureblood but I digress," Arthur said.

"My dad's a pureblood. So I'm a half-blood," Harriet said.

"Interesting. I hope we can be great friends?" Dana asked.

"I think so. Arthur?"

"Yeah, totally."

The train stopped at Hogwarts and the first years were called to the boats. The first years rowed to the school, and were brought into the entrance hall, where a teacher was standing.

"Hello, new students. My name is Professor McGonagall. In just a few moments, you will go into the Great Hall for your Sorting Ceremony," she said.

"Hello, new people. My name is Wynter. I'm sure you'd much rather hang out with the right kind of sort," a girl with white hair and icy blue eyes said to Harriet.

"I think I can tell the right kind of sort for myself," Harriet said.

"Wow. American. How are you at Hogwarts?"

"I live in Godric's Hollow," Harriet said.

"They're ready for you," Professor McGonagall said before leading the first years into the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Here with us to help with our Sorting Ceremony this year is a man who was sorted into Gryffindor twenty years ago today under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps the most famous wizard to ever live, Harry Potter!" Professor Rowntree said, and a 31 year old man with glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead walked in from a side door.

"I don't normally do things like this, but I thought I would come this time, as Professor Rowntree insisted quite a lot that I come, as well as to see an old Professor of mine, Professor McGonagall, and an old friend of mine who just started here, Professor Neville Longbottom!" Harry said. "First years, when I read your name from this scroll, you will come up here and try on the Sorting Hat. It will tell you which house you belong in. There's nothing in your mind that the Sorting Hat can't see. Here, your house is like your family. There's Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Ravenclaw, where the wise will find their own kind, Slytherin, who, by any means, will achieve their ends, and Hufflepuff, loyal and patient. Let's begin." Harry began by calling out a name, and the kid put on the Sorting Hat and was sorted into Ravenclaw. A few names later, Harry called out a kid named Brett Ivers, who was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Dana Keen." Dana went up to the Sorting Hat and put it on.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat called, and Dana put the hat back and joined the Gryffindor table.

"Julia Malfoy," Harry called, a slight change in his tone apparent.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat called before it was fully placed on Malfoy's head.

"Just like her father… Arthur O'Brian." Arthur went up to the front and tried on the Sorting Hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Arthur smiled and went to the Gryffindor table, whispering luck into Harriet's ear.

"Wynter Petit."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Samuel Sawyer."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harriet Smith," Harry called, stumbling a little over her name.

"Hmm. Very interesting. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Harriet grinned ear to ear and joined Arthur and Dana at the Gryffindor table.

Harry called out a few more names before the Sorting was done.

"Professor Rowntree, in about five years, you'll be seeing my son James here," Harry said. "I'm done here for today," he said, leaving the room.

"Harry Potter everybody! Now, there's some things I need to tell you. All of you. Reminder to all students that the forest is forbidden to all students. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned, and if someone of authority, be a teacher or a prefect from any house, sees you with any of those products, they will be confiscated immediately. This does not include the little fluffballs whose names I cannot remember for the life of me. Thank you, and let the feast begin!" Professor Rowntree said.

"Alright, first years. This is the Fat Lady. She guards our common room. You need only give her a password and she'll let you in. Everyone, the new password is Harry Potter!" a prefect said, and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open like a door. The prefects led the students into the common room, and all of the first years looked around in awe.

"Yes, I know, it's very beautiful. Now, girls' dormitories are that way, boys dormitories are that way. Jason here will take the boys to their dormitories and I'll take the girls," the female prefect said before leading the girls up the stairs to their dormitories.

"My name's Melissa by the way, just in case you need to know. Okay, so we have the roommate rosters posted right here, the numbers to the doors are right here in the middle of the top, and no boys. The stairs are enchanted so if a boy climbs them, they'll turn into a slide and not let him in. The stairs to the boys' dormitories don't do that," she said. "Good luck."

"Let's see… Dana, you and I are together in that room over there," Harriet said to Dana, who then went over to the room Harriet had indicated, Harriet following soon after. They went inside the room and there were three girls already there, just meeting each other.

"Hi, my name's Temperence. This is Adeline and Leigh," a girl with brown hair and eyes with a dark complexion said to the pair.

"I'm Harriet, and this is Dana."

"Just out of curiosity, where are you from?" Temperence said.

"Born and raised in Texas. Before you ask, I live in Godric's Hollow," Harriet said.

"I see. Okay, well, I can't wait to get to know you," Temperence said with a smile.

"We'll have seven years to get to know each other," Harriet said with a smile.

"Welcome to Herbology. My name is Professor Longbottom. Yes, that Longbottom. Now, we're going to begin with the Devil's Snare. We won't actually be working with one, but should you ever come across one, the spell to defeat it is _Lumos Solem._ That spell produces a beam of warm bright light that the Devil's Snare hates. They like the cold and dark. I know it's the first day, but I'm assigning a two-foot essay on Devil's Snare, where it can be found, and how to defeat it. Not due for two weeks," Professor Longbottom said. "But for now, we're going to work with Spiky Bushes."

"Isn't Professor Longbottom hot?" Adeline said.

"Addy, that's a teacher!" Harriet said.

"Yes, I know, but I can at least say he's easy on the eyes."


	2. Professor Pierce

**For Professor Pierce's first name, it is pronounced like Angus but with a long A. (like how they pronounced Aang in that atrocity The Last Airbender)**

**Chapter 2: Professor Pierce**

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Aonghus Pierce, simply Professor Pierce to you. At any time, something could happen. We could be plunged into another war. The Ministry could fall. I am here to teach you how to defend yourself against the many dark forces you could find in this cruel world. The last war was the Second Wizarding War, where Harry Potter, the man who read your names at your Sorting, was hunted down by Lord Voldemort, who was finally vanquished in May 1998. This castle was nearly destroyed, and was rebuilt between the years 1998 to 2000. You probably think another war is far-fetched and impossible. That's what everyone else thought 20 years ago, before the Second Wizarding War began in 1995. But it very well can happen, and you must be armed and ready. I highly disapprove of only learning the theory behind everything. I believe in getting down to the hands-on things. Sometime during your seven years here at Hogwarts, you will fight boggarts, round up Cornish Pixies, and many other things that can happen. You will learn about the Three Unforgiveable Curses. As first years, your material is very easy compared to what the second years do. The first things we will learn are defensive spells. First, the Disarming Spell. Does anyone know what the incantation for the Disarming Spell is? Yes, Mr.…?"

"O'Brian. The incantation is _Expelliarmus,_" Arthur said.

"Good, Mr. O'Brian. Care to demonstrate?" Professor Pierce said.

"Sure," Arthur said, coming to the front.

"Disarm me," Professor Pierce said.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Arthur said, and the professor's wand flew out of his hand.

"Good job, Mr. O'Brian. That spell is able to win any wand that switches based on strength. The Elder Wand's allegiance, for example, was won from Albus Dumbledore when Draco Malfoy disarmed him before Severus Snape killed him, then was won from Draco Malfoy by Harry Potter using this spell," Professor Pierce said.

* * *

"I think Professor Pierce is up to something," Dana said.

"Why do you say that?" Arthur asked.

"He's just got an air about him that screams 'I'm up to something!'" Dana said.

"Dana, that's completely absurd," Arthur said.

"I think it's worth looking into," Harriet said.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Arthur said, a hand to his forehead.

* * *

That evening, the trio snuck out of their beds and snuck around to find Professor Pierce's office. They found it, and they hid, spying on the professor.

"What are you doing here?" Professor Pierce said, noticing immediately that someone was there. The trio stayed silent, for they thought he wasn't talking to them.

"Not talking, eh? I know exactly where you are!" the professor said, going over to the trio's hiding spot and pulling them out by their arms.

"Detention on Saturday and ten points each from Gryffindor," Professor Pierce said. "Now get your butts back to bed!"

* * *

"Okay, he wasn't up to anything," Dana said.

"I told you. I knew we'd get in trouble!" Arthur said.

"And yet you came with us. Good thinking, Arthur," Harriet said.

"Shut up, Harriet."

"Shut don't go up, Arthur."

* * *

"Good morning, first years! Today, you will begin flying lessons. Very recently, we got new school brooms so treat them well," Professor Ellery, the Quidditch head, said to the first years of Slytherin and Gryffindor. "To get your broom up, hold your hand out and say 'up.'"

Several students did it, and almost every one succeeded, as the brooms didn't suck.

"Okay, to take off, you will get on the broom and kick off with your foot. Do this now," Professor Ellery said, and most everyone kicked off. One kid, Sammy, got into a confrontation with Wynter Petit, and fell off of his broom.

"Everyone land! I'm taking this boy to the hospital wing!" Professor Ellery said, helping Sammy up and escorting him out of the field.

"Look what I've got," Wynter said to her Slytherin friends, pulling out Sammy's Remembrall.

"Give that back!" Harriet said.

"Make me, Yankee," Wynter said, kicking off with her broom. Harriet got on her broom, only for Arthur to attempt to stop her, to no avail. Harriet kicked up and flew up to Wynter's level.

"Give me the Remembrall so I can give it back to Sammy Sawyer!" Harriet said.

"Catch it," Wynter said, then threw the Remembrall, causing Harriet to speed off to catch it. It flew towards Professor McGonagall's office window, and Harriet caught it right before impact. She came back to the field and handed it to Dana for safe keeping until they could give it back to Sammy. At that point, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"I need to see Harriet Smith for a few minutes," she said, and Harriet went with her.

* * *

"To my office, Harriet," Professor McGonagall said as they went to the teacher's office.

"Have a seat, I want to talk to you." Harriet took a seat.

"The scene I just witnessed out there mirrored the scene I saw twenty years ago when Harry Potter saved my window from being smashed by Neville Longbottom's Remembrall. You remind me so much of that boy it's not even funny. On the Gryffindor Quidditch team, we have a spot open for Seeker. Do you want it?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Actually, I'd much like to wait until next year. While I'm familiar with the broom and the game, I'd rather wait," Harriet said.

"Are you sure, Miss Smith? It would be a wonderful opportunity this early in your school career."

"You know what? I'll think on it and tell you after Transfiguration tomorrow," Harriet said.

"Okay, I understand your choice. I know you will make the right decision for yourself," Professor McGonagall said.

* * *

"So, Harriet?" Professor McGonagall asked after Transfiguration that day.

"I decided to go ahead and join," Harriet said.

"Okay, I'll tell the captain," Professor McGonagall said. "He's in my class next, I'll tell him then."

"Thank you, Professor," Harriet said before catching up with Dana and Arthur.

"What was that about?" Dana asked.

"I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Harriet said.

"Quidditch? What's Quidditch?" Dana asked.

"Only _the best _sport in the entire wizarding world! Everyone follows it!" Arthur said.

"I need to get familiar with it, then," Dana said.

"I'll give you a crash course later, Dana," Arthur said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Dana said.

* * *

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! Gryffindor just got a new Seeker, First Year Harriet Smith! Let's see how she does in her first game! And the balls are released!" the announcer said. Harriet went up above the pitch to search for the little golden ball with wings. After a few minutes, Harriet spotted it and sped off towards it, coming side by side with the Slytherin Seeker. The two chased the little winged ball for a few minutes, before Harriet leaned too far forward and fell. The Slytherin seeker thought he could catch it, but he noticed it was gone. All attention went to Harriet, who looked as if she was choking or about to lose her lunch. She spit something out, and it was the Snitch!

"And Gryffindor's Harriet Smith nearly swallows the Snitch, counting as a catch and winning the match for Gryffindor!" the announcer said.

* * *

It came around time for Halloween, and everyone was in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, except for Dana, who was crying in the restroom because Wynter called her a Mudblood. The Charms Professor, Professor Fae Royal, ran in.

"There's a troll in the school, on the second floor!" she shouted.

"How did a troll get in here?" Arthur asked Harriet.

"Don't ask me."

"Prefects, lead your students back to the common rooms. Staff, come with me to fight the troll," Professor Rowntree said.

"Wait, the second floor? That's the restroom where Dana is crying! She doesn't know about the troll!" Harriet said.

"We have to go save her!" Arthur said, and the two detached from the group when nobody was looking, running to find Dana. The two heard a high-pitched scream and ran towards it, knowing it to be Dana's voice. They entered the bathroom and saw the troll.

"What do we do?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, climb on its back?" Harriet said.

"I'm trying that," Arthur said, climbing up the wall with dips in it that could be used for footholds. He jumped onto the troll's back, his wand going into the troll's nose and the troll dropping its club. Harriet pointed her wand at the club.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harriet said, but it didn't work as she flattened her vowels out and harshened her consonants too much.

"You need to say it with more of a British accent!" Arthur shouted.

"Oh, okay… _Wingardium Leviosa!_" Harriet said, making her vowels more vertical and her consonants less harsh, causing the club to lift from the ground. Harriet moved the club so it would drop onto the troll's head when she let go.

"Let go!" Arthur said, and Harriet did so, causing the club to crash into the troll's head. The troll fell face first, and Arthur saved his wand before impact. He crawled off of the troll's neck.

"Ew, troll bogies!" Arthur said.

"What happened in here?!" Professor Longbottom exclaimed when he and the other teachers arrived.

"We-"

"I thought I could try conquer a troll, so I went to find it when it was announced it was in here. If it wasn't for Harriet and Arthur, I'd probably be dead," Dana spoke up.

"Professor McGonagall-"

"We're colleagues, call me Minerva."

"Minerva, do you mind if I handle this?" Professor Longbottom said.

"Of course not, go right ahead," Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay. Miss Keen, I'm deducting five points from Gryffindor for sneaking away when you weren't supposed to. But to Mr. O'Brian and Miss Smith, five points apiece to Gryffindor for sheer dumb luck," Professor Longbottom said.

"Thanks, Professor Longbottom," Harriet said.

"Miss Smith, your accent still confuses me," the Herbology teacher said before leaving.

"I'm just American!" Harriet said.

* * *

It came time for Christmas, and Arthur had opted to go home to visit his family while Dana and Harriet stayed at school. Harriet had just taught Dana how to play wizard's chess, and Dana introduced the Christmas crackers to Harriet, as her parents had sent her some Muggle ones. Sammy Sawyer walked up to the pair as they were pulling one.

"That's kinda lame. Dana, here, try these," Sammy said, and brandished a wizard cracker.

"How different are these?" Dana asked.

"Just pull!" Sammy said, and Dana grabbed and pulled. A loud bang happened and a wizard's chess set, a flowered bonnet, and a joke on a slip of paper popped out.

"You take those," Sammy said.

"Whoa. These are a lot better than the Muggle variety," Dana said.

"Sam-Sammy, let's pop one of the wizard ones," Harriet said, her mouth full of chocolate. She grabbed one and offered the other end to Sammy, who took it and pulled. Out popped a top hat, a grow-your-own-warts kit, and a joke on a slip of paper popped out. Sammy got to keep those.

"Why don't we have these in America?" Harriet said.

"You don't have Christmas crackers in America?!" Dana and Sammy said in almost perfect unison.

"No, we don't."

"You have lived a sad life," Dana said. "Do Americans have kinder eggs?"

"What is that?" Sammy asked.

"It's a hollow chocolate egg with a little plastic toy inside. It's a Muggle sweet."

"No."

"You have not lived! This summer, you and I are going to Muggle London and we're going to buy up a whole bunch of Muggle sweets for the both of us!" Dana said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan! For the record, my Muggle grandma sent me some American Muggle sweets, but we can have those tomorrow. Yes, you too, Sammy. And we're saving some for Arthur when he gets back from his parents' house."

"Anyways, let's pop the rest of these Muggle crackers," Dana said, and handed two to Harriet and one to Sammy, and the three popped them together. Inside the one Dana and Harriet popped was a pink paper hat, a little plastic rubber band gun with rubber bands, and a joke on a slip of paper. Inside the one Harriet and Sammy popped, the hat was green and the toy was a little plastic car. In the last one, which Dana and Sammy popped, the hat was blue, and the toy was another plastic rubber band gun with rubber bands. Harriet got the pink hat and rubber band gun, Dana got the blue hat and the other rubber band gun, and Sammy got the green hat and plastic car.

"I'm saving the rest of these for when Arthur gets back," Dana said.

"Sounds good. Let's pop some wizard crackers!" Harriet said.

* * *

Arthur returned from Christmas holiday and Harriet and Dana shared the Muggle crackers and American Muggle sweets with him in the Gryffindor common room, who appreciated that they'd include him in their festivities.


	3. A Sticky Situation

**Shut up I know it's short.**

**Chapter 3: A Sticky Situation**

"Hey, I wonder where this leads," Harriet said after leaning against a wall and opening a hole to a short tunnel.

"You really shouldn't go in there," Arthur said.

"Come on, what could go wrong?" Dana said. Arthur stifled his objections as Harriet climbed into the tunnel, followed by Dana. "Fine," Arthur said, crawling in behind Dana. The trio got a few feet in when they reached a dead end. Harriet tapped the wall a little. They heard a crash at the entrance and the light was cut off. Dana pulled out her wand.

"_Lumos,_" Dana said, and a little ball of light shone from the end of her wand.

"Oh, god, we're blocked in!" Harriet panicked.

"Calm down, Harriet," Arthur said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Harriet shouted before clawing at the barrier separating them from the entrance.

"Harriet, it won't do any good to claw at it," Dana said.

"Yes it will!"

"Maybe if I call for help, someone will hear," Dana said, going over to Harriet and shouting towards the barrier, hoping to be heard. Harriet crawled into a far corner and began trembling, eyes wide, breathing increased.

"Harriet? Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"I'm claustrophobic!" Harriet said. Arthur understood immediately and continued to think of a way to attempt to get out of their hole. He saw Dana's bag and dug for the Charms book.

"_Lumos,_" Arthur said, lighting his own wand so he could see. He found her Charms book and began looking through it to find a solution.

"Try _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Arthur said to Dana, who then attempted to move the rocks.

"Nope!" Dana said. A sigh came from Harriet, who fell over, sprawled out across the floor of the tunnel.

"What happened?" Dana asked.

"She fainted," Arthur said.

"Of course she did," Dana said. She tied her long hair back and began hitting the rocks and screaming for help. Arthur continued looking through the Charms book for a solution.

"Who's in there?!" a teacher called. Dana recognized the voice as belonging to their Herbology professor.

"Three first years, Dana Keen, Arthur O'Brian, and Harriet Smith!" Dana shouted.

"I'll get help! Hang on, we'll have you out in no time!" Professor Longbottom shouted, and Dana heard running footsteps going away.

"What's going on?" Arthur said.

"Professor Longbottom found us and went to get help," Dana said. She listened and heard several pairs of running footsteps approaching.

"Stand back!" a voice that Dana recognized as Professor McGonagall's called. She scrambled away from the barrier. After a minute, the barrier broke to the outside, nearly blinding Dana and Arthur.

"What happened to Harriet?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"She fainted. She's extremely claustrophobic," Arthur said.

"Pull her out gently. We'll take her to the Hospital wing," she said, and Dana and Arthur gently pulled their friend out of the hole in the wall.

* * *

"What happened?" Harriet asked Dana and Arthur when she woke up the next day at noon in the hospital wing.

"We got stuck in a hole in the wall, by your suggestion of crawling in there, and you fainted. Four teachers were needed to rescue us. You've been out for about 24 hours," Arthur said.

"Seriously? I'm an idiot. No wonder I'm not in Ravenclaw," Harriet said with a laugh. Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Harriet, I see you're awake. I'm only here to make sure you three are okay," she said.

"Harriet's still a bit out of her head right now, Professor," Dana said.

"I see. For the record, I'm taking twenty points total from Gryffindor for your blunder yesterday," the professor said.

"That's fair," Arthur said.

"Harriet?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"You missed the Quidditch cup. Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw won."

"Aww, I missed that? Bummer."

"I know you like to keep track of those things so I thought I'd tell you," Professor McGonagall said.

"When did I say that?"

"The day of the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff game."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Harriet, I'll let you rest."

"Thanks." Professor McGonagall left and Arthur and Dana stayed with Harriet, conversing.

* * *

"Another year, gone. It feels like just yesterday it was the Sorting!" Professor Rowntree said. "We have had a wonderful year in my opinion. Nothing went too terribly wrong. Now, the House cup needs awarding. In last place, Ravenclaw with 370 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 390. In second, we have Gryffindor with 450 points! And in a very close first place, Slytherin with 460 points! So I feel we need a change in decoration," he said. Currently hung up on the ceiling were multi colored banners with the Hogwarts crest on it. Professor Rowntree waved his hand and the banners turned green with serpents and the word "Slytherin" written across them. Cheers rang throughout the hall, mainly from the Slytherin table. Harriet caught Wynter's eye, who was smirking smugly at Harriet.

"I can't believe we're leaving already! Professor Rowntree was right, it feels like just yesterday the Sorting Hat shouted Gryffindor for us," Dana said.

"Agreed. And hopefully we won't get in as much trouble as we did this year, which admittedly wasn't much," Arthur said.

"Agreed. And maybe we'll do better. Especially me," Harriet said, as she was sure she failed her exams.

"You didn't fail your exams, Harry," Dana said.

"Don't call me Harry," Harriet said before taking a bit of her food.

"Right, sorry."

"Some people are telling me that I'm like a female version of Harry Potter when he came to this school. There are so many differences. Number one; I'm American, number two; both my parents are alive, and number three; I don't have a dark wizard trying to kill me! I'm just Harriet Smith!"

"Not to mention your hair, eyes, and skin are completely different," Dana said.

"Thank you!"

"I do like your hair, though."

"Dana!"

"What?"

"Stop, please!"

"Sorry, Harry."

"Don't call me Harry!"

"Sorry."


	4. Second Year

**For the record, I'm Texan like Harriet, so the slang Harriet uses is real slang. **

**Chapter 4: Second Year**

"IT'S SO HOT!" Dana said. The trio visited Texas for a week during the summer. Arthur and Dana thought they were dying in the heat, while Harriet thought it was cooler than normal.

"Adaptation. You don't get used to it in a week," Harriet said. "Let's go to the pool. I'd reckon you guys would like that."

"Reckon?" Arthur said.

"Seriously, Arthur, you've known me for nearly two years and you haven't learned my accent yet? For shame," Harriet said with a laugh.

"Right."

"I would like to go to the pool. IT'S SO HOT!" Dana said.

"Wait until you get a gander at the guys at the pool," Harriet said. "And the girls, Arthur," she added.

"What is it about summer that makes girls hotter," Arthur said.

"Maybe the fact that they're nearly naked," Dana said. "I know that's my favorite part of summer. The bikini-clad girls."

"Wait, girls?" Arthur asked. Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Oh, did I not tell you guys? I'm into girls," Dana said.

"Oh, well that's okay. More guys for me, I suppose," Harriet said with a smile.

"Fine with me, too," Arthur said.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Arthur said to Dana.

"What did she do?" Harriet asked.

"She puked on a girl's feet," Arthur said.

"Good job. You okay?" Harriet said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got nervous and I puke when I'm nervous," Dana said.

* * *

The trio got back to Godric's Hollow late two days before start of term. They realized that they didn't have their school stuff yet, as the owl had delivered their letters a month before their trip and they had forgotten about them. The next day, around 5 PM, two hours before all the shops closed, the trio went to Diagon Alley to get their books and other necessary items like new school robes and ingredients for Potions class.

The three kids, staying the night at Harriet's house, had accidentally overslept and were rushing to get on the train before 11 AM. Around 10:50, they arrived at King's Cross, two minutes later were running to get to the platform, went through the barrier with five minutes to get on the train, and barely made it on board with all of their stuff. They found an empty compartment and sat there as the train started, then fell asleep within a few minutes. They were asleep the entire trip, and were awakened by Sammy Sawyer, who was trying to find them.

"Guys, get up, we're at Hogwarts!" Sammy said, causing the three to spring up from their slumbers and rush out of the train, each thanking Sammy profusely for waking them before they ended up going back to London. They hadn't quite missed the carriages so they got on one and rode down to the school.

* * *

Arthur and Dana were walking towards the Great Hall, as Harriet was otherwise occupied, one day a few days into term, and Arthur suddenly collapsed. Dana tried to catch him before he fell all the way to the ground, but missed.

"Arthur? Can you hear me? Arthur?" Dana said, kneeling down to see if he was alright. His eyes were open, and it almost looked as if he had suddenly dropped dead. Dana slapped his face gently a couple of times, and then slapped him hard across the face. Arthur sat up with a start.

"What was that for?" Arthur said, rubbing his cheek.

"Making sure you were okay," Dana said. "What happened?"

"I saw something. It was blurry, but I saw something," Arthur stated, looking at Dana.

"Okay, focus on what you saw. Was it a vision or something? Maybe you're a Seer?" Dana asked, holding Arthur's face in her hands to get him to focus on her.

"It was a vision… It was daytime, and I saw a girl with long dark hair dangling off of a bridge or something. It was so blurry, I couldn't see her face," Arthur said.

"We're finding Harry and we're taking you to Professor McGonagall. Maybe she'll have some sort of answer," Dana said before helping Arthur up off of the floor. Harriet ran up to her friends.

"Hey, guys, what's happening?" she asked.

"We're taking Arthur to see Professor McGonagall," Dana said.

"Why, what happened? Why McGonagall?" Harriet asked.

"Arthur saw something. Something dangerous. Maybe Professor McGonagall can give us answers or directions to find answers," Dana said.

"Dangerous how?"

"I saw a girl dangling off of a bridge. Now that I think about it, she kinda looked like you," Arthur said.

"That's ridiculous."

"Possibly. It was really blurry," Arthur said.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall!" Dana shouted as the trio found the teacher in her office.

"What is it? Why are you shouting?" Professor McGonagall said.

"We had no idea who to go to, so we came to you. Arthur saw some things. Like, vision things," Harriet said.

"Tell me what it was you saw, Mr. O'Brian," the teacher said without hesitation.

"It was blurry, but I saw a girl with long dark hair dangling off of a bridge," Arthur said.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Not a solid one, but I think I saw her," Arthur said, pointing to Harriet.

"There's no way it was me," Harriet said.

"I cannot give you any answers myself, but I do know someone who might. Professor Sybill Trelawney, Divination Instructor. Her classroom is on the seventh floor, in the north tower, up a large staircase, and through a circular trap door. She does not have a class right now so go to her immediately," Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you, Professor," Arthur said, and the three friends left the professor's office.

* * *

"That staircase is huge," Dana said, out of breath, before they entered a circular trap door, like Professor McGonagall had said.

"Who's there?" a woman asked from inside.

"Hi, are you Professor Trelawney? My name is Arthur O'Brian, these are my friends Dana Keen and Harriet Smith. We're second years, and Professor McGonagall sent us here because… Well, because I saw something. A vision something."

"Oh, my dear boy, tell me what you saw," the woman, Professor Trelawney said, her voice mystical and airy.

"It was incredibly blurry but I saw a girl with long dark hair dangling from a bridge, seconds from death," Arthur said.

"Oh my. And this was an actual vision?"

"Yes."

"Girls, were you with Mr. O'Brian when he got the vision?"

"Dana was," Harriet said.

"Tell me, what did he look like? What were the symptoms?"

"He just collapsed and looked as though he had dropped dead right them and there," Dana explained.

"Mr. O'Brian, you are a Seer!" Professor Trelawney said. "I will teach you how to clear up your visions, right now, if you want."

"I would like that very much. I want to see who the person is so I can warn them," Arthur said. Professor Trelawney then placed a hand on each side of the boy's face.

"I want you to focus. Focus on seeing the truth. The future. This vision was no doubt the future. Focus on it. Concentrate on it. While learning to clear these visions up so you can see them better, you will also learn to have visions without the collapsing," Professor Trelawney said. Arthur closed his eyes tight and focused. After a minute of Professor Trelawney coaching him, teaching him to clear these visions up, Arthur opened his eyes, stumbling back, nearly falling, but catching himself on a table.

-"It was Harriet! That's who I saw in my vision! Harriet…" Arthur said. Harriet's eyes widened in surprise.

"It… It can't be me. No way. I'm not going to die at twelve years old!" Harriet said, stepping back a few steps.

"Calm down, Harry," Dana said, gently placing a hand on Harriet's shoulder.

"I can't calm down!" Harriet said, obviously very scared by the thought that she could die soon.

"Someone go get Professor Donovan! Maybe she has a calming draught! Harriet's going into a panic attack!" Dana said. Arthur ran, and came back a few minutes later with a small vial.

"She gave me this, and told me to hurry and give it to her," Arthur said, handing it to Dana. "I'm so sorry, Professor, this actually happens more than you think," he said to Professor Trelawney, who dismissed it, claiming this kind of stuff happens in her class every so often.

Dana gave Harriet the draught, and she immediately calmed down.

"We're taking you to Madame Pomfrey," Arthur said, helping Harriet through the trap door.

"Thank you, Professor," Dana said before the trio disappeared through the door.

* * *

They walked into the hospital wing just as the calming draught Harriet was given began to wear off, and Harriet began to freak out again.

"Madame Pomfrey, Harriet's having a panic attack," Dana said.

"Okay, bring her over to this cot, I'll get a stronger calming draught," Madame Pomfrey said, speed walking to her variety of stronger medicines. Dana and Arthur had to hold her down on the cot so Madame Pomfrey could give her the medicine. Harriet calmed almost immediately.

"She'll be a little bit loopy for a few minutes, then sleepy for the next half hour, but that draught won't wear off for a while, to cover the length of her attack. I must ask, what is the nature of this?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I told her I had a vision of her dying, which I did," Arthur said.

"Yep, that would cause something to stir in her brain," Madame Pomfrey said.

* * *

"Okay, team, we're going to train harder, faster, and longer," the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team said to his team as they, and Harriet's friends, walked out onto the pitch. A few of the older students giggled.

"Get your heads out of the gutter, it's serious," he said before the Slytherins walked in.

"Hey, we have the pitch booked!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We're training our new seeker," the Slytherin captain said.

"Who's your new seeker?"

"Wynter Petit," the Slytherin captain said, stepping back to reveal a smug-looking Wynter with her fake hair and fake irises.

"Wynter?! How did you…?"

"Simple. My dad bought the entire team new brooms," Wynter said.

"At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They all got in on pure talent," Arthur said.

"Shut up, O'Brian," Wynter said. "Why are you even here?"

"Because he's my friend, and so is Dana," Harriet said.

"Oh, you mean the Mudblood?" Wynter said, and every Gryffindor either gasped or widened their eyes. Dana drew her wand.

"Say that again, I dare you," Dana said, pointing it at the white-haired girl. Wynter leaned in close.

"Mudblood."

Dana sent a flash of blue light at Wynter, who then grasped her stomach and bent over a little before a slug came out of her mouth, causing everyone to laugh.

"I thought the blood supremacy days were over after the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. I guess some families are still holding onto that belief that pureness of blood makes you better than everyone else," Dana said.


End file.
